Straying from the Light
by Writers Ambition
Summary: R&R KOTOR bounty hunting. about a jedi who goes to the dark side and becomes a bounty hunter.


The force was strong with D'ran Degaul. He was the most powerful apprentice in the galaxy. He was a padawan of Master Windu. D'ran was the oldest padawan in the galaxy as well. He was found to be force sensitive at an older age but the Jedi Council accepted him anyway. He was twenty-five and couldn't finish the end of the Jedi Trials. This was frustrating for him but he stayed in tune with the light side and was at peace at all times with it.

D'ran had brown hair with one braided strand running behind his ear. His goat-tee was clipped neatly. D'ran's blue eyes were like a calm ocean. He wore a tan vestment with a brown robe over it. His belt contained his blue lightsaber. This lightsaber was custom built, the blade was shorter than the standard, making it move quicker and adding agility to the attack. The shortened saber was about six inches shorter than the standard. D'ran's brown boots clumped when he walked. It made him seem to contain a commanding aura.

Master Windu's head was shaved; his brown body matched the brown robes he wore. He wore the same robes as D'ran. Every piece of equipment the two had were the same except Master Windu had a purple lightsaber.

D'ran walked down a noisy catwalk from his last attempt to successfully complete the Jedi Trials. He had failed, this was his third time. His Master was waiting for him in the next room. D'ran walked through the doorway, and there stood his master.

"You have failed again in your trials my young padawan. I have been accepted as a member of the Jedi council. There is nothing more I can teach you. You must take the remedial lessons for the next five years and you may try the trials once more. I hope to see you as a Jedi in the future D'ran."

D'ran just stood there shocked and hurt, his master was abandoning him and there was nothing he could do but wait another five years to fail again in the trials. Windu left D'ran in the room alone. D'ran began to experience rage like he never felt. A burning in his body was arising as if it had been dormant for his whole life. D'ran tasted the dark side for his first time. D'ran was scared; he felt hatred for his master, and for all the Jedi.

D'ran put up his hood and walked to the Jedi dormitories. After a quarter of an hour he reached it. D'ran opened the first door; it was to a padawan that had been friendly to him his whole life. But before the padawan could speak D'ran unshielded his lightsaber and cut him down with no emotion whatsoever. D'ran left, his lightsaber still unsheathed, strolling to the end of the hall past the other dormitories, to the overseer of the padawans. He opened the door and there was Master Ender Kilok. D'ran walked up to him and Ender let loose his own saber. Ender could feel D'ran's rage and he knew why he was there.

D'ran and ender engaged for several minutes in aggressive negotiations until D'ran realized this battle was a stalemate. D'ran attacked again and then as Ender's blade met D'ran's D'ran summoned his hatred and used the force as he never had before. He pushed Ender against the wall. Ender smacked the wall and fell to the floor, blood trickling from the top of his head. Ender's head had hit the light switch and the lights flickered out. D'ran pushed the blue saber through Ender's chest and the victory was his.

D'ran put up his hood again and turned to look at the door across the room. It hissed open and there were three Jedi, all of them of the Jedi Council and all with their lightsaber unsheathed, one purple, one yellow, and one green. Two of the Jedi D'ran did not recognize and the third was his very own master.

"You are under arrest D'ran Degaul, for the attack and elimination of a padawan and a Jedi." Windu said.

"You would go against your own apprentice?" D'ran replied.

"The apprentice I knew was lost many years ago."

D'ran released his blade again and prepared for combat. The Jedi advanced, his master in the lead. D'ran summoned his hatred once more. He pushed the two Jedi that were behind his master out the door. D'ran pushed the door closed with his mind then threw his saber at the door switch. It broke and sparks began flying everywhere.

"Just you and I now master" D'ran said.

"You don't know what you are doing" Windu replied.

"You abandoned me!" D'ran screamed.

"No! I couldn't help you anymore. You needed to finish alone."

"Yes master I will finish alone, because you will be dead."

"I hate to fight you D'ran, but I must."

D'ran yelled and lunged at his master, his short blue saber clashed with hisses against the long purple one. D'ran attacked over and over again, he became reckless and tired. He was worn out, and panting Windu seemed barely tired and stood powerfully over D'ran.

"You won't get me master, you won't capture me."

D'ran summoned the force and had a crate whip at Windu; it hit him in the side causing his master to fall sideways. D'ran threw another crate at the large window of the dormitory, it shattered and class flew everywhere. D'ran grinned maliciously at his master and leaped out the window, landed on a catwalk, and sprinted to a doorway on the other side. Windu got up and jumped out after him, Windu ran down the catwalk until D'ran was though the doorway and looking back at his master. Windu sprinted at D'ran and D'ran shut the door, again breaking the circuitry so it wouldn't budge allowing D'ran to escape.


End file.
